Bite Me
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Dean really shouldn't tell an Arch Angel to bite him. Gabriel might take it literary. Then there is Sam who never saw it coming.


**A/N:** I can't believe I'm writing this. I feel like I'm betraying my OTP here. Sorry Dean and Cas! This one is Dean and Gabriel with hints of Sam and Cas. The T rating is just to be on the safe side with the mention of sex, cursing and alcohol. Leaving it open at the end for possible follow up.

**Bite Me: **

By: LOSTrocker

"OW! DAMMIT YOU SONABITCH!"

Thinking Dean was in trouble, Sammy rushed up the flight of stairs in Bobby's house and kicked down Dean's bed room door. After doing so, he quickly regretted it. The sight before him would haunt him for years to come. There was Dean, on his bed all sprawled out in nothing but his jeans, which was normal, considering that he did give Sam the heads up that he was going to rest up some. However, he wasn't alone. Gabriel was with him. Well, more to the point, he was on top of him, also half naked, and Sam knows good and well that if he hadn't barged in that both of them would probably be completely naked by now.

The throbbing on his neck ceases, momentarily due to the fact that his baby brother just kicked the door down to his room. Dean looks like he just got his hand caught in the cookie jar, while Gabriel just looks amused.

"Sammy, what the Hell!" Dean demands and tries to push Gabriel off him.

Gabriel doesn't budge. One of these days, Dean would learn why he's the bottom here and he's the top. "Hey Sam!"

Sam can do nothing but gawk at them, points accusing fingers at them.

Gabe laughs. "Keep your mouth open like that and a fly will fly in."

That's when Sam shuts his shocked whole and goes to bitch face number... Well, by now, he's lost count but dammit if it's not high up there. It's the one where he's very, very pissed off.

"Aww, don't go all bitch face on us." Gabe pleads with him, smirking all the while. "Like you didn't see this coming."

"I didn't!" Sam snaps. "You two hate each other!"

"It's called built up sexual tension." Gabriel humbly explains. "Now, if you don't mind we would really like to go back to it." he goes to snap a finger to get Sam the fuck out.

"Wait, I'm going." Sam assures and backs out the door. "I just thought Dean was in trouble."

"He makes all sort of noises during sex." Gabriel is apparently one who kisses and tells. Dean is not and blushes, which Gabe catches. "Aww babe, so you're so cute when blush."

Sammy doesn't find it funny. That sounded whatever it was hurt, and Sam wasn't going anywhere until he made sure that Dean was okay.

"I'm fine Sammy," Dean tells him, getting a stare down of concerned puppy dog eyes. "He just bite me."

Gabriel played the innocent card or tried to with those honey brown eyes of his. "I was provoked dammit! He told me to!" Gabriel points a blamed finger at his lover under him.

"I didn't mean fuckin' literary Gabriel!" Dean fusses. He knows they'll be a big ass mark on his neck later. When Arch Angels bite, they bite hard, and it hurts.

"And here I thought you liked it rough there big boy." Gabriel teases with a wink Sam's way.

All right then. Dean was fine. That's all Sam wanted to know. He didn't need to know more of the dirty details. He was sure that Gabriel would feel him in later. He did a 360 and took his leave of his big brother's room. Quickly. Without looking back.

Dean groans, but it's not because of the Arch Angel. There is no door thanks to Sam's cock blocking. Reading Dean's mind, with a snap of a finger Gabriel doesn't only replace the door but gives it's a whole new make over one that includes iron, and a bolt down. Sammy would have a hard time with that one.

"That works." Dean compliments Gabriel. "Yer gonna explain that one to Bobby- hhhhhhhuuuuumffff."

Gabriel answers him by reuniting his lips with his. He'll take care of Bobby later. He wanted Dean. Now.

Finally downstairs, Sam finds the keys to one of Bobby's old fixer uppers on a key rack by the door.

"Where are you going?"

Sam jumps when the Angel appears in his personal space. He can see why this annoyed the Hell out of Dean. He was too close for comfort. Sam could feel his warm breath on his neck. Yes, breath. Cas is breathing, and it sends goosebumps in their wake. Somehow though, Sam doesn't tell him to back off like Dean did. The urge to pull him close is there but Sammy restrains himself when a image of Gabriel on top of his brother comes back to play in his mind.

"I'm going to find a liquir store, and drink it." Sam quotes Cas to tease. It really would take a store full of alcohol to whip out the images that are plaguing his mind right now. They're Casa Erotica inspired. Gabriel is his character, but the hot blond chick that he'd seen in the vid was replaced with his brother. Sam can't help but wonder if Gabriel is doing this to him. It's possible.

Cas smiles at him, and those blue eyes light up. "May I join you?"

Sammy can't say no to those blue peepers, and they pile into an old truck so they can head to the closest liquor store they can find so they can drink it dry.


End file.
